xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Regenext
Agents investigate the abduction of Jack Harper, cousin of former agent Sal Harper. Events *'November 1' **Marion Kellerhttp://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/151934.html is in an accident that should have killed her. *'November 12' **Marion Keller goes missing. Video of Jack Harper in a bar fight is posted on YouTube. http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/152122.html *'November 30' **Tuesday Morning, sometime after sending a 9:30am text to his cousin Sal Harper about being tailed, Jack Harper disappears and is presumed to have been abducted. *'December 1' ** Madrox and Gabriel case the abduction site, finding some evidence of the kidnapping. Iago searches the impounded car for forensic evidence and takes what he found back to the lab at Old Home to run tests. Zaza went to speak to Sal Harper about Jack. Alessia dusts the cars with the stolen plates for prints, went to speak to Lynn and got a copy of the fight video she uploaded to YouTube. *'December 2' **Continuing research and a team brainstorming session. *'December 3' **Gabriel and Zaza head to Seattle to look into Marion Keller. They visit the hospital and talk to her sister. They also send footage from the garage that Marion disappeared from back to Old Home. Analysis also looking into finding out who Sophia Maxwell really is. *'December 4' **Zaza and Gabriel interview Josie Duvall (Marion's neighbor). **Early in the morning Analysis sends information about Sarah Brighton (Sophia Maxwell). *'December 5' **Team heads to Toronto, Ontario, Canada to seek out Sarah Brighton. Madrox does some surveillance on her apartment. **Madrox and Iago trail Sarah Brighton. They get separated, and Iago follows her into a electronics store. Inside, he pulls the fire alarm, tranquillizes her and the manager, carries her out the back and calls for backup. Zaza picks everyone up before any emergency vehicles arrive. *'December 6' **Madrox and Alessia attempt to interrogate Sarah until it appears that they will have no luck getting answers from her. The team switches to Plan B, staging a fake rescue by the RCMP. Gabriel, Iago and Zaza 'rescue' Sarah and take her to the hospital where they interview her more successfully. She mentions another job months ago that she turned down (that she believes is from the same people as the San Fransisco job) dealing with Gradient Genetech.http://community.livejournal.com/xmenmovieverse/151486.html **Analysis sends information about Travis Whitman. *'December 7' **Madrox, Alessia and Iago have a meeting with Dr. Jean Grey to talk about her stolen Gradient Genetech mice. *'December 8' **Iago, Zaza and Alessia go to talk to Sarah's contact, Edwin. They convince him to let them inside, but Edwin pulls a gun on them almost immediately. Iago gets shot in the chest of his bulletproof vest and Alessia gets bit in the arm by a Rottweiler. Zaza tranquillizes Edwin. **The body of a missing mutant with a healing factor, Graeme Connor, is found earlier that evening in a woodlot on the outskirts of Durham, NC. *'December 9' **Edwin is interrogated and the team heads to North Carolina. **Gabriel and Madrox autopsy the body of Graeme Connor. *'December 10' **Gabriel and Zaza speak to Jacob Collins, the boss of Thomas Daye (a scientist interested in X-Factor effected mediation factor activity in healing). **Marion Keller escapes. Iago and Alessia speak to her. Marion gives them information about the lab where she was held and draws a map of the lab. http://pics.livejournal.com/xmm_grace/pic/00004k55 **Madrox goes and gets an ice cream cone. *'December 11' **Madrox and Iago capture Dr. Ambrose, who gives the team keycodes to the locked doors. The team raids the lab, tranquillizing five guards, a nurse named Kelley Stafford and Dr. Daye and capturing Evan Benton. Madrox is tazed and Zaza is grazed in the shoulder during the raid. Jack Harper is rescued and taken to the hospital. Kelley later dies from complications due to the tranquilizer. *'December 12' **Madrox and Iago interview Dr. Ambrose, who tells them about her role in the lab and about her law enforcement contact, Agent Baker. **Jack Harper attempts to escape from the hospital. Madrox catches him mid-attempt and talks to him. *'December 13' **Zaza and Iago interrogate Lloyd Wales, who tells them Travis Whitman was in charge of hiring the 'muscle' and has escaped to Mexico. Old Home confirms that Whitman is in Mexico City **Gabriel and Alessia roughly interrogate Dr. Thomas Daye. Alessia convinces the doctor she is a sociopath like he is, there is an incident with a knife and he loses an eye. Eventually, Dr. Daye talks about all the gritty details of his work. *'December 14' **Zaza and Alessia pretend to be hookers, with Alessia empathically encouraging Whitman to follow Zaza into the alley where Iago, Gabriel and Madrox are dressed like hobos. Iago makes them invisible when Whitman shows up. Invisible Hobo Iago then punches Whitman and engages in a physical match with him after he pistol whips Zaza, eventually tranquillizing the target. Madrox, Gabriel and Alessia engage with Whitman's four associates, all of whom are tranquillized and one dies later from a self-inflicted gunshot wound. Madrox takes a shot to the bullet-proof vest and Gabriel gets grazed in the leg in the conflict. **Team packs up, takes care of lose ends and prepares to go back to Old Home. Important Evidence People Major Marion Keller -- 23. Master's student in engineering, works part time at a call center in addition to TA duties. Was in a very bad car accident that she walked away from due to a healing factor mutation on November 1st. She goes missing (kidnapped) on Nov. 12th. Travis Whitman -- 37. Resident of Greensboro, NC. The broken-nosed man who (presumably) abducted Marion and Jack. Was the last person seen with Marion and was the man who questioned Lynn under the guise of Maberry. Thomas Daye -- 43. A pharmaceuticals researcher whose focus is on X-Factor effected mediation factor activity in healing, inflammation, and immune response, and the potential reproduction thereof. Works for Baxter-Collins Pharmaceuticals. Has a secret lab outside of the Baxter-Collins building. His sister was Whitman's wife. Dr. Ambrose -- A doctor working with Dr. Daye. Was contacted by an Agent Baker to feed him information about what was happening at the lab so he could build a case. Minor Lynn Ellings -- 22. Posted the YouTube video of Jack in a bar fight. Currently studying journalism at San Jose State University. Sarah Brighton -- 37. Resides in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Fake identification (As Sophia Maxwell) used to come to San Fransisco for the weekend Jack was taken. Had her rental car (that was used in the kidnapping) reported 'stolen'. She is a very good thief and responsible for stealing the missing Genetech mice. Edwin Carver -- 46. A life-long career criminal. Sarah's contact and a middle man in the organized crime world. Lloyd Wales -- Guard at the Lab hired by Whitman. Helped kidnap Jack. Agent Christian Baker -- FBI agent who was in contact with Dr. Ambrose, but was never on an official case. Agent Covers *We'll be going as FBI. Since we'll be dealing locally, disguises as well as cover names should be employed. May not be perfect. Ritter's aid desired as possible. Gabriel: Madrox: Agent MacDougall. :( Ritter: Douglas Franklin Zaza: Agent King Alessia: Almeda Kensington Locations *Los Gatos *Seattle *Toronto, Ontario, Canada *New York City *Raleigh, NC *Mexico City, Mexico Links Category:2010 Missions